crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaways
Runaways is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Unlike the other VVIP characters, this character is composed of two female characters in Black List and Special form and a male character on the Global Risk form, similar to Hermes but in reverse way (Hermes' male character is in BL side). They have the usual Furious Kick, Throwing Knives and a different set of voice. Their perks are pretty much same as Nymphs for AI Modes, albeit without the Bless skill. Availability * CF China: Hitomi * CF West: Ronin * CF Russia: Phantom * CF Brazil: Omega * CF Philippines: Runaways * CF Vietnam: 'Melisa * '''CF Indonesia: '''Noblesse VVIP Features * 'Shockwave Sword: Ability to use a special sword in AI Modes by pressing the E''' key. When charged, press RMB to throw a fireball vertically which can explode 5 times and burn the enemies. * '''Charged Shockwave Sword: Executes a powerful Shockwave Sword attack in AI Modes by pressing the E''' key when fully charged. * '''Furious Kick: Only for BL and GR character (press E'). Disabled in Mutation Mode (and variants). * 'Throwing Knife: Throwable knives (Press 2'); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Ghost Vs. Mutants, and Knife Matches. * [[Mileage Shop|'Mileage Points]] Billionarie '''(aka Kind Giver'): Grant 500 MP upon finishing the match for the owner and 200 for everyone else in the room (Maximum 6 times per month). * '''Special Character:' Available in Zombie Modes, retains all bonus perks. * 200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Variants Runaways_NG.png|Noble Gold Runaways-Blue Similar to FOX, this is an alternate version for Runaways, but only on the Special side. She looks slightly different as her outfit has white and blue color instead of black and red. She has a blue beret on her head (which looks similar to the one wear by the GR side of The Fates) with a different hair style; futhermore, her gloves got changed from red to blue. Otherwise, she still retains all her perk, including the ability to use Shockwave Sword. This item can be obtained through Ranked Match reward either permanently or temporarily, and also this can be bought in Trade System. It is available in the following versions: *'CF China:' Hitomi-Blue *'CF West:' Ronin-Sapphire Dress *'CF Brazil: '''Omega-Blue *'CF Vietnam: 'Melisa-Sapphire *'CF Philippines: '''Runaways Sapphire Dress Trivia * Same with Nymphs' special character, she is also smaller than PvP counterpart so she cannot be used in Mutation Mode and variants; therefore, BL and GR one are used instead, but the Furious Kick is disabled. All worn character items such as Flash Guard and Smoke Helmet won't show up in the third-person view. ** Also in Runaways' special character, her outfit and appearance is similar to a battle maid seen in anime and video games. ** In CF China, the Special character uses Chinese voice sound, while the BL and GR use the English one instead. * This is the first VVIP character to feature a male character on it. ** Also, unlike other VVIP female characters which features unique animations when viewed in Item Shop, Storage and checkboard after the match end, the GR side uses same animations of that of other male characters. Probably because Tencent is too lazy to create new animations for those. * The GR side in the promotion artwork, the loading screen and VVIP System preview show his bare arms with his sleeves rolled up; however, it's fully covered like any male character on GR side ingame. Again, probably because Tencent is too lazy to create a new arm model or doesn't want to use the BL one like N-22 in CF Vietnam. ** Also, the new artwork on the GR side looks slightly different as he looks younger. ** The GR side in the VVIP System preview was later changed with his sleeves now fully covered like the in-game one. * CF West released Runaways before Nymphs despite the fact that Runaways was released later than Nymphs when they first came out. A good explanation for this is because Nymphs have better Zombie Mode perks, so releasing Runaways first would be financially better for Smilegate West. * Once again, CF Russia made their Russian voice pack for Runaways. * Again, similar to CF Russia, CF Brazil made their Portuguese voice pack for Runaways. * In CF Philippines, the Special Character uses Chinese voice on Messages. Probably the developers updated her straight from the CF China's files and forgot to replace the voice pack. ** Again, in CF Philippines. Prior to sale on VVIP store, the HUD icon appears at the end and result match for granted MPs (instead of Nymphs), presumably a glitch. But later got fixed when Runaways put on sale in VVIP store. Gallery Artwork= Phantom_BL.jpg|Black List Phantom_GR.jpg|Global Risk 1517598416257.jpg|Global Risk (Old) Phantom_SP.jpg|Special Ual.png|Artwork |-| Black List= Runaways'_HUD_BL.png|HUD Runaways'_Kick_BL.png|Furious Kick Runaways'_BL_Knife_Draw.png|Throwing Knife Drawing Runaways'_Knife_BL_HUD.png|Throwing Knife (HUD) Runaways_BL.png|Loading Icon |-| Global Risk= Runaways'_HUD_GR.png|HUD Runaways'_Kick_GR.png|Furious Kick Runaways'_Knife_Draw_GR.png|Throwing Knife Draw Runaways'_Knife_HUD.png|Throwing Knife (HUD) Runaways_GR.png|Loading Icon |-| Special= Crossfire_2018-03-31_12-22-53-847.png|HUD Runaways'_Knife_Draw.png|Throwing Knife Draw Runaways'_Shockwave_Sword.png|Shockwave Sword (HUD) Shockwave_Sword_Charged.png|Shockwave Sword (Charged) Shockwave_Shord_Attack.png|Shockwave Sword Charged Attack Shockwave_Sword_-2_(2).png|Shockwave Sword (Charged but Unused) Runaways_SP.png|Loading Icon Runaways Blue Render.png|Render ("Blue" alternate outfit) Videos Cross Fire China RUNAWAYS (VVIP) Character Review ! Cross Fire China Runaways Shockwave Sword AI Special (VVIP) on Crater GamePlay ! CrossFire - Runaways (Character) Special in Zombie Mode VVIP Character 【CF】 Cross Fire Russia Runaways Фантом (VVIP) Russian Voice ! CF Runaways Sapphire Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP